


In Every Wonderful Way

by experimentallyjs589 (jacksparrow589)



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gil appreciating Anne in trousers, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, just married people having good sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/experimentallyjs589
Summary: Just a glimpse into a late summer afternoon of Gilbert being utterly appreciative of his wife's decision to wear trousers, even if he spends most of that time wanting and getting her out of them.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118
Collections: Shirbert smut





	In Every Wonderful Way

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the quasi-smut like one person kinda vaguely asked for in a comment on Words From the Heart (which you do not need to have read to understand this, but it gives a bit of context to the setup, namely that Gilbert is 1000% a fan of Anne wearing trousers, so there you go).  
This is my first (and very incredibly likely last) attempt at writing anything this sexually explicit, and even this is tame, I feel like. I just don't write sexually explicit stuff like this! And I definitely don't write underaged sexual activity--they are in their early/mid 20s here, to be completely clear.

"Doctor Blythe! Doctor Blythe!"

Gilbert turned with a congenial smile. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Reed."

"Ah, Doctor, I'm so glad I caught up with you. I must... address with you, _again_... Your wife has been about in trousers."

Gilbert pursed his lips against a grin. "I see."

"Doctor, you know I try not to meddle, but you really must have words with her! The young ladies of the neighborhood are so impressionable..."

"You have my word, Mrs. Reed, that I shall speak with my wife presently. If you will excuse me?" Gilbert knew he was being a bit impolite, but he wanted to extricate himself as quickly as possible from the conversation. It was the third such one they'd had in two months.

"Of course. Thank you, Doctor!" Mrs. Reed called after him as Gilbert waved.

* * *

"Anne? Anne..." Gilbert wandered into the kitchen, jacket over his arm, and smiled. His wife was snacking on a scone. She was trying to clean a bit of jam from her chin. "You know you can put less jam on them, don't you?"

"I do." Anne beamed up at Gilbert.

His smile only broadened, and grew even more tender if that were possible. "Just as you know that wearing trousers outside sets Mrs. Reed on her ear." Gilbert took the bite of scone Anne offered him, laughing as he managed to smear jam at the corner of his own mouth, only for Anne to lean up and kiss the spot, allowing her tongue to flicker across the skin there.

Gilbert placed a hand on Anne's cheek to steer her more squarely to his mouth. Anne brought her hand up to cover Gilbert's, lacing her fingers through his.

After several long kisses, Anne pulled back. "You were saying about my wearing trousers?" she whispered mock-innocently before giving her husband another quick peck.

Gilbert's hands wandered to Anne's hips, playing gently along the way with the suspenders she wore—an old pair of his. "Honestly, I'm running out of new ways to tell you that I find it refreshing and love the confidence with which you wear them." One hand moved up Anne's back while the other wandered further down. He gave Anne another quick kiss and brushed a few along her cheekbone before whispering in Anne's ear, "And I especially love that I don't have to deal with layers of petticoats and skirts."

"Oh?" Anne's tone had gone entirely seductive. "But just last week, you were saying how utterly ethereal I look in that dress—" She was cut off as her husband's mouth crashed down onto hers, unable to keep his passion in check any longer. His kisses were urgent, demanding what Anne was all too willing to give. She moaned deep in her throat as one of Gilbert's hands pushed up into her hair, the other at the small of her back, not allowing an inch between them. Anne responded with a hand on the back of Gilbert's neck, just tousling the curls there gently. Her other hand went to his vest, working the buttons open as quickly as she could, then moving to the ones on his shirt. Gilbert let out a short groan of complaint when Anne pulled away from his mouth to instead drop delicate kisses down his neck. He leaned back against the kitchen door frame, taking the hand from Anne's hair to help her with his shirt. The late summer afternoon light hit his eyes. "Anne, my love, we need to either shut the curtains or get to the bedroom."

"Bedroom," Anne whispered against his neck.

Gilbert drew them slowly through the hallway, pausing only as it occurred to him... "Anne, is this one of my shirts?"

Anne bit her lip against a smile. Gilbert leaned down and began his own trail of kisses down Anne's neck. "It's not enough you stole a pair of my suspenders, Anne, but a shirt, too?"

"The shirt was due for a wash, anyway!" Anne protested with a giggle. "And you weren't using these suspenders anymore! I don't particularly understand how they're 'not befitting a doctor', but they can certainly befit his wife!" She squeaked as Gilbert pulled her close with an eager growl.

"You'll note I never said it was a bad thing," he murmured in her ear before kissing her again, pulling her by the elbows into the bedroom. He started in on the buttons of the shirt Anne wore as she pulled off Gilbert's suspenders and shirt in between. A year of marriage had done nothing to dull their enthusiasm for each other, and part of it was savoring the journey. Gilbert did, however, appreciate that Anne had seen fit to remove her boots and stockings before he'd come home. There was so little one could do to make the wait of unlacing boots less torturous. Then again, letting Anne's hands roam Gilbert's chest and shoulders and back as he pulled up her chemise out of her unbuttoned trousers just slowly enough that Anne let out an impatient noise was its own form of torture, though it was much sweeter, admittedly.

Gilbert managed to kick off his shoes before easing himself back onto the bed, taking Anne with him. However, he couldn't quite pull her into a secure grasp before she wriggled back to divest him of his remaining clothing, not that he was exactly protesting.

"Eager, are we?" Gilbert purred, taking Anne's hands to pull her back up for a long kiss before he whispered in Anne's ear, "_Good,_" and then pressed a kiss just below her ear. Anne made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a sob as Gilbert slid his hands up under her chemise to her breasts, just gently grazing her nipples with his thumbs.

He immediately ran his hand back down Anne's sides, hooking his fingers to pull off Anne's trousers and knickers. Anne rolled onto her side to kick them off with no grace whatsoever, but it gave Gilbert a chance to snake his arm up under her chemise again. Anne, just as determined as Gilbert to outdo her spouse's passion, clambered up to straddle Gilbert's hips. She leaned forward, grabbing his hands and pinning them up by his head as she began her own teasing trail of kisses and licks starting at his neck. She let go of one of his hands, occasionally grazing the back of hers here or there to great effect before her hand found its mark and she started to gently stroke him. She'd learned a great many things over the last year, one of them being that this was a fail safe for increasing pleasure. She'd learned when to tease, and when to give him what he wanted, and if the sounds coming out of her husband—along with the feeling of him under her hand—were any indication, she was incredibly adept.

Ready to turn the tables, Gilbert took Anne's free hand and whispered her name. She released him and smiled triumphantly as he finally ceded to removing her chemise before gently pulling her down to switch places with him. After a long, deep kiss, he moved to her breasts, kneading one in just the right way as he'd learned over the last year while sucking and licking at the other. His other hand traveled down her stomach and lower still before he slowly slid one finger inside her. Anne whimpered a moan and arched her back, gasping when a second finger joined the first, slowly gliding in and out while Gilbert's thumb caressed the other small part of her screaming for attention. Anne panted and gasped as wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure wracked her body for what seemed to be an eternity before she put a hand under Gilbert's chin, guiding him up so she could hazily look at him before uttering only one word: "Now."

Gilbert smiled down at her. "How?"

Anne wasn't capable of thinking straight about much at the moment, but this, she knew. She sat up and motioned for Gilbert to recline with his back to the headboard while she climbed onto his lap and sank down, enjoying the feeling of him inside her. Slowly at first, they rocked, breathing in as the other breathed out. Anne lowered her mouth to Gilbert's, sliding her tongue inside to meet his. She could feel the groan that came from him in her chest and against her lips, and she sighed back as his hands grabbed her hips to adjust them just a bit until he had her where he needed her, whispering encouragement when the urgency of her movements increased.

The quickening of his breath said that he was near his peak. With a final moan, Gilbert pulled Anne's hips hard against his, spilling himself inside her. Anne gasped and held him for several more shuddering thrusts before he was truly spent. Slowly, Gilbert left a trail of kisses up Anne's neck, all the way up the side of her face to her forehead. He kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips once, pulled back to just stare into her eyes for a moment, and then kissed her as long and as hard as he could, one of his arms around her waist, the other in her hair. Anne wrapped one arm around his shoulders and buried the other in Gilbert's hair.

When they finally pulled back, Anne shifted from Gilbert's lap so they could lie down.

"You are utterly amazing," Anne murmured.

"And you are breathtaking in every wonderful way," Gilbert told her softly, twining his hand with hers between their gradually calming hearts. He bent his head to kiss their interlaced fingers. "Anne, I cannot begin to describe all the ways I find you incredible."

Anne laughed as if at a very good joke. "Good, because I can't find the words for you, either," she confessed.

Gilbert chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Well, just lie here with me for a while; even if we don't come up with the words, it will be worth it."

"There's nothing I'd rather do," Anne promised, resting her forehead against Gilbert's.

This was where they belonged; tangled up in utter bliss and basking in the wonders of love, in the same way they'd always done their best work: together.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, what did I actually just write?! I've never written actual sex before, folks; this one's a new one for me! Honestly, I'm just trying not to take it too seriously. ^^;  
You'll perhaps note I opted not to use super explicit terms. Honestly, I tried, and they broke the flow for me, so yeah: here's your porn with a lot of feelings and very little plot, brought to you by Gilbert loving Anne in trousers for both highly intellectual and highly sexual reasons and Anne knowing this all too well.


End file.
